


I Said Yes

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship story.  Barbara reflects.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	I Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _I have really struggled with writing tonight... this feels like a word salad... sorry._

I used to believe that no one would ever fall in love with me. Hell, I didn’t even have friends so…

If someone showed an interest in me, I threw up walls to protect myself. It had to be a joke. A laugh at my expense. One more kick in the teeth.

Being everybody’s punchline was hardly a novel experience.

Then along came you.

Things were different with you, and at first, I didn’t know why. However, with time, it became clear.

We are two halves of the same coin.

It scares me to think about my life without you in it. You are the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I fought back when I was shot, when I had PTSD.

You are my everything, and I know I am yours.

Which is why, when you asked me to marry you, I said yes.


End file.
